Proposal and Heartbeats
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian. Tonight Sebastian is going to propose to Fae. Will she say yes? Enjoy :)


Sebastian gets ready for a romantic date, basically like their first date. He gets a beautiful table cloth from the house and the best china only used for special occasions. He goes straight to Greenwich Park. He goes straight to a place a bit hidden and amongst the beautiful yellow and white daffodil flowers that are beautiful. There is a table starting to lose it's beautiful white color that someone must of left behind. He sets up the simple perfectly place to have dinner there. It's where people barely go which means there is going to be barely anyone here when he takes his beloved here later tonight. You know it's been a while since anyone's been here when there is a bench covered in ivory next to two beautiful magnolia trees.

"Such a shame, all these people in the park on a daily basis and don't come to this part of the park." says Sebastian, to no one in particular

His heart is going a million miles a minute, especially when he picks up the ring for Fae. It'll be night time soon, and he still has to get ready. Meyrin helped him with the ring, and she looks like she's going to burst and blurt it out.

"Meyrin, please. I want to surprise Lady Fae." says Sebastian

"I know I know. I'm just so excited! " says Meyrin, trying to calm down

"So aren't I." says Sebastian

"Uh..Sebastian. On behalf of everyone we just wanted to tell you good luck on tonight." says Finny, the other three nod.

"We're happy for you and Lady Fae." says Baldroy

"Thank you" says Sebastian with a smile

They smile too then, Sebastian goes to get ready while Meyrin goes to help Fae get ready for tonight. Sebastian gets dressed in an outfit that Fae has told him a thousand times before she loves it and wishes he'd wear it. Then he heads downstairs to wait for Fae at the door. While Fae puts on the dress that Sebastian loves the most, does her hair and makeup with Meyrin's help.

"You look beautiful, Lady Fae." says Meyrin

"Thank you, Meyrin." says Fae, with a smile

Fae heads down the stairs and Sebastian's heart skips a beat. Every step she makes, makes his heart pound, she looks up and smiles wide at him and that sends his heart faster. He offers his arm to her after complimenting each other. She takes it and they head off to the park, but instead of following the path lovebirds usually follow he takes her a different route entirely. He moves open the gap between the bushes for her confused but intrigued she heads in and gasps at what she finds. She recognizes her favorite food, dessert and drink, on the table with her tablecloth and silverware and platters.

"You did this?" asks Fae, in shock

"The table isn't mine but yes, I did. " admits Sebastian

She smiles and smiles even more when he pulls her chair out for her. They sit underneath the moonlight eat and talk underneath the moon. Work and schedules aren't mentioned at all tonight. He leads her to the bench after cleaning up from dinner, holding her hand. She smiles and sits next to him, when she thinks the date is over she lets go of his hand and hugs him.

"Thank you for tonight." says Fae, still holding on to him.

"You're welcome. Fae? I have a question for you." says Sebastian, hugging back, his heart basically hoping out of his chest

"What's that?" asks Fae, still holding onto him

"Will you give me half of your life and I give you mine. Make me forever happy and be mine?" asks Sebastian

She lets go and looks at him and gasps a second time tonight as he opens the box with the ring in it. It is a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band with her initials in a heart on the band.

"Yes" says Fae

He smiles and kisses her, she kisses back happily. He slips the ring on her finger and holds her close. She snuggles in and hears how fast his heart is going. She looks up at him worried, he looks down with a smile on his face that quickly goes away seeing the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asks Sebastian, worried

"You're heart is beating so fast. Are you okay?" she asks, clearly worried

He smiles at her leans down cupping her face and kisses her.

"It is, kitten. You do that to my heart." says Sebastian

"Oh…" says Fae

"Yeah. In a good way. Actually." he admits blushing

"How can I do that?" asks Fae

"You're smile, you're walk, your personality, you're attitude, your eyes, everything you do, makes me love you even more" says Sebastian

"Aww." says Fae

"I mean it." says Sebastian, his heart calming down.

She kisses his cheek.

"I love you" says Fae

"I love you too" says Sebastian

She smiles and snuggles into his chest, he holds her close and they enjoy the beautiful moonlight holding hands.

The End


End file.
